Kasane Teto
Kasane Teto (重音テト) is a Japanese UTAU who was originally created as a troll "VOCALOID" by fans. Her surname 重音 (Kasane) means "Piled-up Sound." Her name テト (Teto) comes from Tetopettenson, a parody song of Le Beau Tambour. Although her voicebank is only for use in UTAU, many people still mistake her for a VOCALOID. History Following the rising popularity of Hatsune Miku, "Vippers" (Vip News Bulletin@2ch users) schemed a troll "new VOCALOID release" as an April Fool's joke. Sen (線) provided the rough sketch and Nobuyo Oyama, a spoof for Doraemon's former voice actress Nobuyo Ohyama, provided the vocal. The Teto project continued after the troll campaign, and her vocal was recorded again for the use on UTAU, which vocal synthesis software was released two months earlier. UTAU and Teto were both unnoticed among VOCALOID composers at first, but during the last half of the year of her release several creators started composing songs for Teto, causing her fame to be established during following year. The voice provider's name reading was then changed to Mayo Oyamano (小山乃 舞世 Oyamano Mayo) to avoid unnecessary confusion. Teto was given official acceptance to piapro on Apr. 1, 2010, and to Project DIVA on Oct. 10, 2011. Impact on VOCALOID The first cover song using Teto was created as early as on April 6 of the year, and her signature song "Mimi no Aru Robot no Uta" was published on June 10 by Mimirobo-P. Since then several creators including Lamaze-P, Telmin and Death Ohagi started to create Teto songs. Some of these early works are "Fake Diva", "Triple Baka", "Kasane Territory", and "Popipo MkII". This trend changed on August 1, 2009, when UTAU was updated and VCV voicebanks became available. Teto's VCV voicebank was released on October 20, 2009 and her singing became more natural than before. This evolution made more DAW users turn their eyes towards Teto. Many Teto songs were posted to Niconico, and Teto and UTAU established the place among VOCALOID. Marketing Users of UTAU must always be aware of the licensing behind any UTAU voicebank they use and Teto is no exception to this rule. For example, websites labelled as "TheOfficialTeto..." are plagiarizers if the owners did not have permission from team TWINDRILL, therefore users should be wary of fakes. Guest Appearances Kasane Teto, Hatsune Miku and Arisa Mitsuko were illegally used in a concert held at TNT Expo in Mexico on August 20-21, 2011, as the organizers used her image without permission from TWINDRILL. TWINDRILL is handling this privately due to the illegal usage of Teto's image. Voicebank Libraries Additional information Popularity Trivia *She is recognized as the first UTAU with a recorded voicebank, as Utane Uta's is borrowed from AquesTalk Female-1, which is machine synthesized. *She, Momone Momo and Utane Uta were refered to as the "3 UTAU Girls", due to their fame. Notable for... *She is the first VIPPERloid. *She is the first UTAU character to appear in the Project DIVA videogames. *She is the first "non-VOCALOID" character that is licensed by Crypton Future Media to be in a Project DIVA game. Gallery Tetoteto.jpg|Teto's Project DIVA 2nd/extend Module Kasane Teto PD f.jpg|Teto's Project DIVA f module Captura.png|Teto as seen in Manga Hatsune Mix References External links Official : *Official Website *Kasane Teto Blog *Kasane Teto Wiki *TwinDrill twitter *TwinDrill Teto channel Other : *Kasane Teto on UTAU Wiki *Kasane Teto on UTAU Wiki 2.0 * Wikia: UTAU * Wikidot: UTAU Fandom : *Kasane Teto fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Kasane Teto models on MikuMikuDance wiki